If Bella's birthday ended differently
by MovingSomewhereElse
Summary: Just what the title implies. What I think would have happened if the Cullens wouldn't have been able to stop Jasper. BPOV then JPOV, and finally EPOV. Read and Review.
1. Bella POV

**What if Bella's Birthday went differently? Here's what I think would have happened differently; in first Bella's POV, then Jasper's POV and finally Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Say it, Kati.**

**Me: Say what?**

**Emmett: What don't you own?**

**Me: You**

**Jasper: And...?**

**Me: Twilight**

**Rosalie: AND...?**

**Me: *gulp* The quotes used from New Moon.**

**Jasper: And is there anything else...**

**Me: I own the plot; Stephanie Meyer owns the rest *gulp***

**Em, Rose and Jazz: FINALLY!**

**I really don't own anything except my ideas.**

BPOV

They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" while I blushed and looked down.

Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

It was a hundred times worse than I'd imagined.

Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme–impossibly youthful and lovely as ever–were the closest to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around _my _shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he stage-whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare.

Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been months since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was–it almost hurt to look at her. And had Emmett always been so… _big_?

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," I said, blushing deeper.

He laughed, "I have to step out for a second"–he paused to wink conspicuously at

Alice–"Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light.

Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversion to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before–avoiding me as much as possible–the moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me. I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullens' diet than the rest of them; the scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others–he hadn't been trying as long.

"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages.

I put on my best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything–"

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "Open it." She took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big, square silver box.

The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed.

It was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box _was _empty.

"Um… thanks."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained.

"Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

Alice was always one step ahead of me. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," I told them, grinning as I remembered Edward's complaints about my radio this afternoon–all a setup, apparently.

"Thanks, Emmett!" I called more loudly.

I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn't help laughing, too.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised."

Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch.

I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed.

Emmett chuckled with delight.

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage.

A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me.

Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm–into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires.

"Shit." I murmured as Jasper suddenly broke free of Emmett's grasp. Edward stepped in front of him, blocking him from my view. Carlisle stepped towards me and knelt on the ground just in front of me.

"Esme," He said, looking over his shoulder "Get the others outside."

She nodded and got Emmett and Rosalie to help Edward get Jasper out into clean air. Alice stayed behind, but eventually had to leave. Carlisle was the only one who could stay. His black bag was already on the table, a small but brilliant desk light plugged into the wall. He went upstairs to get something and just as he left, Jasper came back into the room and stopped right in front of me. He touched the wound and pain seared through me. He bent down as to whisper in my ear, but bit my neck. I screamed in pain. Carlisle entered the room then and dropped all the equipment he was carrying.

"Jasper, stop!" he yelled, but Jasper didn't release his grip on my neck. My vision started to blur, then faded. I eventually passed out cold, knowing I was going to die in the hands of Jasper.

**Review or no JPOV **_**OR**_** EPOV! MWAHAHAHA! No haters please. Thanks for being awesomefullness, people! Special Thanks to: My trusty friends, who, even though I know they would rather go skiing whilst on vacation, they stay on the phone all day and help me through my writer's block. You guys rock! Next chapter coming as soon as I find it on my computer; yes, I already have it written, I just have to give you an incentive to review. **

**PEACES!**

**-Kati-**

**P.S.-Review or I'll send Emmett to eat you!**


	2. Jasper POV

JPOV (Starting at the paper cut)

She took the little package, rolling her eyes at Edward while she stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; and pulled it out to examine the damage.

A single drop of blood crept onto the surface of her skin and I made the mistake to inhale. Her scent hit me like a ram, causing me to stop breathing. But even then, I was too late. Bloodlust built and I lunged forward just as Edward tossed me into the piano. I started forward again just to be caught by Emmett. I struggled in his grip, but he didn't let go. Only when everyone realized Edward had pushed Bella into the glass plates did his grip slacken. I raced forward only to be caught by Edward. He blocked my view of Bella and pulled me outside.

My head cleared a little, but not fully. Her scent still burned into my mind and sent my throat into full inferno. I could tell Carlisle had left Bella alone to gather more supplies. This was my chance. I ran full tilt into the house and stopped in front of Bella. I gently touched the cut and her pain washed over me. I bent down and bit her neck, the pain in my throat stopped and the monster in me sighed with relief. I heard Carlisle behind me, but didn't acknowledge him.

"Jasper, stop!" he yelled but I just growled and went back to my prey. She was almost gone, almost done. I cursed the human race and their lack of blood just as Edward stepped in. He was furious and I had to get away. I gave up trying to drain her and ran for my life. Only when I knew I wasn't being followed did I realize he had stayed with her.

I ran back and found him talking with Carlisle. She was almost dead. My head had cleared fully and then I realized I had almost killed her. _Holy God, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…_ I took off running again, knowing I had almost killed his mate. I could feel him chasing me and, gaining speed, I took off further. He was still pursuing me, but keeping his distance. I tried to apologize again. _Edward, I know what I did was wrong, and that's why I'm leaving. I need time to think._ He backed off and stopped, no longer chasing me. _Tell Alice not to find me. I don't want to be found, or even called. I'm sick of being the weakest link, Edward._ He started to run in my direction again and I just let him. I fell to my knees and cradled my face in my hands._ What have I done?_

"Jasper, it's not your fault." He said as he walked up behind me. Guilt and horror where rolling off of him in waves. _What do you mean it's not my fault? She's gone. Of course it's my fault. I killed her._ I shook my head to rid myself of the image of her face, scared beyond normal.

"Jasper, look at me, it's my fault. I tried to change her." I looked up and his eyes were as red as mine were.

"You tried to change her?" I thought over it for a minute "You drained her?"

He slowly shook his head "Carlisle stopped me, but I managed to infect her before she was totally gone."

I stood and took off for home with him on my heels. I needed to see that I hadn't killed her before I believed anything. Once we were home I raced past my family and into the living room, where, sure enough, Bella lay on the floor, her heart still beating.

**Hope you enjoyed the new Chapter. Review or no Edward POV! MWAHAHAHA! No haters please. I have enough stress in my life, I don't need more. Thanks for being awesomefullness, people!**

**Special Thanks to: My awesome friends who, even though I know they would rather go swimming, they stay on the phone all day and help me through my writer's block. You guys rock!**

**THANKSES!**

**-Kati-**


	3. Author's Note

**I have some reviewers begging me for another chapter, but I really want at least 20 reviews. If I don't get enough reviews by the end of the week, I will lower it down to 15. Even if in your review you just say "Hi" and that's it, I'll take it. You don't even have to comment on my writing. I just want to know that people are listening. To those of you that added this story to your alerts, just PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, say something. Anything, I'll even take the flames. Ooooooo I know! Send a review with your all time favorite song, and I'll add it into a story! Plus I'll give you some show of adoration/respect/dedication in that chapter/story.**

**Here's a HUGE word of thanks to pixiiecutegirls who let me use one of their characters in the disclaimer of the next chapter. THANKXES KIM AND MARI! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEFULLNESS PEOPLE!**

**C U L8TER!**

**KATI**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK guys, this is the last chapter until the poll results get back to me. I'll stop it in 3 weeks. If you haven't voted yet, go do it, now. Just click my name and go to my profile. Ok, here's the Disclaimer:**

_**Kati was in the forest with Emmett, Jasper and Ethan when they disappeared**_**.**

**Me: Where is everyone?**

**Mysterious narrator: She just realized the guys were gone when…**

**Emmett: BOO!**

**Me: WTF? Emmett, were you trying to kill me? Seriously!**

**Mysterious narrator: …Emmett scared the crap out of her.**

**Me: Wait a second…who are you?**

**Mysterious narrator: No-one! Just don't look behind the tree!**

***Looks behind tree***

**Me: ETHAN?**

**Ethan: *gulp* Y-yes?**

**Me: RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!**

***Ethan runs away, with Kati close on his heels***

**Jasper: Well, I guess that leaves me to say she doesn't own anything. Not even Ethan. He belongs to ****pixiiecutegirls who allowed her to borrow him for the disclaimer. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Emmett: Crap! She set him on fire!**

**Me:*Evil laughs***

**Ethan:*screams bloody murder* HELP MEEEEEE!**

**Jasper: Go throw him in the river; he's not hers to destroy!**

**Emmett: 'Kay**

**Me: NO! HE MUST DIE! LET ME KILL HIM!**

**Jasper: *To Emmett* I think she was eating chocolate again…**

**Emmett: Yes, yes she was.**

**Me: SO WHAT IF I WAS! ETHAN MUST DIE!**

**Ethan: I'm scared!**

**Emmett: Me too!**

**Rosalie: Wimps. *shoots Kati with tranquilizer gun***

**Me: OW! *falls down***

**Rosalie: That is how you stop a rabid human.**

**Ethan: Let's get out of here!**

**Emmett: Agreed.**

EPOV (Starting at the paper cut)

She took the little package, rolling her eyes at me while she stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; and pulled it out to examine the damage.

A single drop of blood crept onto the surface of her skin and I stopped breathing. Jasper launched himself at Bella and I stepped in front of him, pushing Bella backwards. Emmett stopped Jasper from going anywhere while I just stood there, trying to resist her blood. Emmett's grip slackened as the scent of more blood hit him. Jasper lunged forward again, but I caught him and took him outside to clear his head. I could smell her scent in his mind, knowing he still wasn't fully okay, but I let go of him instantly. I started to talk to Esme to figure out what we should do, but Bella's scream came from the house. Without thinking, I raced through the woods, faster than normal.

I heard Carlisle trying to get him to stop without hurting Bella. I slowed down, but not much. I was about to throw myself at him when I saw Bella, dying in his arms. I let out a low growl and he left; dropping Bella and racing out the door. I gently picked her up and examined the damage.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can, Edward. She is going to die otherwise."

"Is there any alternatives, anything at all."

"No," Alice's squeaky voice came from the doorway "She would end up dead any other way."

"Son, you have to do this. It's your only option."

I nodded hesitantly and bit her wrist, sealing the bite with venom. I also sealed the bite on her neck with venom. The cut was a different story. Carlisle removed the glass while I was biting her ankles. When I was done we discussed what we should tell as a public story.

"We could always say it was a road accident." Esme said sadly

"No, because then Charlie would have had a report by now."

"True, how about she lost control of her truck and fell off of a cliff?" Carlisle suggested

"Perfect, but are there any cliffs that are not on the Quileute reservation?"

"Yes, but we may have to go pretty far away."

"Well, it's decided then"

At that point I heard Jasper coming back. He had heard the last part of our conversation and was upset with himself. _Holy God, Edward, I'm sorry; I didn't realize…_ his thoughts were quiet, but I heard them anyways. He took off and I followed him, leaving Bella in the care of my family. I was faster than him, but his fear of me gave him speed. _Edward, I know what I did was wrong, and that's why I'm leaving. I need time to think._ I knew why he needed time to think, but I didn't know why he was leaving. I stopped chasing him, but I didn't want to get too far away.

_Tell Alice not to find me. I don't want to be found, or even called. I'm sick of being the weakest link, Edward._ I knew he felt that way at most times, but he really wasn't. I took off towards him again and he fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

"Jasper, it's not your fault." I stated, walking up behind him. I felt guilty and horrified at what I had to do to Bella. _What do you mean it's not my fault? She's gone. Of course it's my fault. I killed her._ He shook his head; wincing at the mental picture of her with an extremely scared expression on her face.

"Jasper, look at me, it's my fault. I tried to change her."

"You tried to change her?" He thought over it for a minute "You drained her?"

I shook my head slowly "Carlisle stopped me, but I managed to infect her before she was totally gone."

He stood and took off for home with me. He didn't believe me when I said she wasn't dead. He needed confirmation. When we stepped in her heart was still beating, the thoughts of my family racing past me in a whirl. The only thought that caught my attention was Jasper's. _What have I done?_

**He-he! CLIFFY! BIG cliffy! Ok, you, my readers have made me go insane with all of your begging for Edwards POV, well, you got it. So…how did you like it? Tell me in a review. I think this one has mostly all my writing, with a little bit of Stephanie's in the beginning. And before you ask, yes, I opened up the second chapter document to quote lines from in this one. The last little bit was from after I cut off JPOV. Hope you liked! This took all of ten minutes to write, by the way. 10 Minutes! that's ten minutes of my morning that is now GONE!**

**PEACES! THANXES!**

**KATI**


End file.
